Jenesis
' Jenesis' is a megawad for Doom II being worked on by James Paddock (Jimmy), set to be released in mid-2011. Concept and development Jenesis' goal is to retain the classic feel of not just the original Doom and Final Doom games, but that of popular megawads like the Memento Mori duology, Hell Revealed, Alien Vendetta, Requiem and Scythe, and often to mesh these themes together to create nostalgic yet modern-looking maps. Other PWADs whose aesthetic and gameplay styles are to be imitated in Jenesis include Scientist 2, Demon Eclipse and Whispers of Satan. The maps are also being speedmapped, with a view to getting them done in the shortest amount of time possible. The author decided this would be a good way of exercising his single-player mapping skills, and of actually making sure something he started actually got done. The project was started during Vela Pax's development, with Brett Harrell (Mechadon), its creator (and leader of the Supplice project), being one of the beta testers for Jenesis. Both Vela Pax and Jenesis were started by their creators to serve as a warm-up exercise before the mapping phase of Supplice began - a project which is to be a fairly large-scale megawad led by Mechadon, and is to sport lots of original content. Releases Jenesis is to be released in three stages: *'Part 1' will contain 11 maps. *'Part 2' will contain 20 maps, adding 9 new ones and a new final map. The other maps will also be modified wherever improvement is needed. *'Part 3' will contain 32 maps - adding 10 maps onto Part 2, plus two secret maps, and another new final map. Again, all the maps will be subject to modification where applicable. Part 1, subtitled "Descent", was mapped between 23 and 31 October 2010. After an extensive testing period, it was officially released to /idgames on 24 January 2011. Part 2, subtitled "Beyond", was started on 17 December 2010. It was released to /idgames, after much testing, tweaking and procrastinating, on 3 May 2011. Part 3's mapping began on 9 April 2011. As it will be the 32-map edition of the megawad, it will be considered the final release, and will be uploaded to /idgames as Jenesis. Sequel Jimmy is currently debating whether or not a sequel will be made. The likelihood is that its development will have to take place throughout 2012, possibly overlapping the mapping phase of Supplice, which is somewhat inconvenient. Jimmy also aims to release Blocks of Doom II before 2012, so the development of a sequel will most likely have to be withheld until both projects are completed. Jimmy has also considered compiling every competitive multiplayer-oriented speedmap he did for the Skulltag community's organized speedmapping sessions, and releasing the finished product under the name "Jenocide DM". This will likely be his next solo project and will be done soon after Jenesis's full release. Levels Part 1: *MAP01: Treatment Plant *MAP02: The Garden Terminal II *MAP03: The Oasis Facility *MAP04: Submerged Refinery *MAP05: Waystation *MAP06: Radioactive Ocean *MAP07: Dead Center *MAP08: Into the Gate *MAP09: The Atrium *MAP10: The Savage Abyss *MAP11: Putrid Cathedral Part 2: *MAP01: Treatment Plant *MAP02: The Canal* *MAP03: The Oasis Facility *MAP04: The Garden Terminal II** *MAP05: Submerged Refinery *MAP06: Waystation *MAP07: Dead Center *MAP08: Plunge* *MAP09: Devil's Industry* *MAP10: Highway of Destruction* *MAP11: Transporter Station* *MAP12: Poisoned Ocean** *MAP13: Alchemy* *MAP14: Into the Gate *MAP15: The Other Side* *MAP16: The Atrium *MAP17: Hades' Wall* *MAP18: The Savage Abyss *MAP19: The Vulcanum* *MAP20: Nexus (*) New to Part 2. (**) Map relocated to earlier or later slot Part 3: *MAP01: Treatment Plant *MAP02: The Canal *MAP03: The Oasis Facility *MAP04: The Garden Terminal II *MAP05: Submerged Refinery *MAP06: Waystation *MAP07: Dead Center *MAP08: Plunge *MAP09: Slime Vaults*** *MAP10: Ruins*** *MAP11: Devil's Industry *MAP12: Highway of Destruction *MAP13: Transporter Station *MAP14: Poisoned Ocean *MAP15: Alchemy *MAP16: Crestfallen*** *MAP17: Deadline*** *MAP18: Mineshaft*** *MAP19: Subterranean Labs*** *MAP20: Into the Gate *MAP21: The Other Side *MAP22: Haunted Halls*** *MAP23: The Atrium *MAP24: Hades' Wall *MAP25: The Carcass Pit*** *MAP26: The Savage Abyss *MAP27: The Vulcanum *MAP28: Baphomet's Keep*** *MAP29: Mutant Jenesis*** *MAP30: Abysm*** *MAP31: Duality*** *MAP32: Reprise**** (***) New to Part 3. (****) Map is a "demake" of MAP02 from 2004. Soundtrack This is the soundtrack for the megawad in its current form of release (Part 2). A full, entirely original soundtrack is planned. *MAP01: "Into the Fire" by Nick George (Theshooter7) and 'War and Glory' *MAP02: "River" by Stuart Rynn (stewboy) *MAP03: "Under the Waves" by James Paddock and 'Pendulum' *MAP04: "CCCool" by Lee Jackson *MAP05: "Rusty Bridge" by David Shaw (Tolwyn) *MAP06: "Pistons" by James Paddock *MAP07: "World Tournament II" by Jay Reichard (Zora) *MAP08: "Sewer Chase" by Stuart Rynn (stewboy) *MAP09: "Undisclosed Desires" by James Paddock and 'Muse' *MAP10: "Garden" by Stuart Rynn (stewboy) *MAP11: "Crush" by James Paddock and 'Pendulum' *MAP12: "Shoot the Guns out of Their Hands" by Eric Baker (The Green Herring) *MAP13: "Zerpentine" by Bobby Prince *MAP14: "Pathogen" by James Paddock *MAP15: "Voyage" by James Paddock *MAP16: "Cliff" by Stuart Rynn (stewboy) *MAP17: "Prototype" by James Paddock and Stuart Rynn (stewboy) *MAP18: "Airport Chant" by James Paddock *MAP19: "In Space" by Stuart Rynn (stewboy) *MAP20: "Mysteries of the Quiola" by Paul Corfiatis *MAP21: "Deevine" by Xaser *MAP22: "Memento Medley" by James Paddock *MAP23: "Distant Tranquility" by James Paddock *MAP24: "Sunset Over Babylon" by James Paddock *MAP26: "Song in the Key of TNT" by Jamie Robertson *MAP27: "Fallen" by Simone Mularoni and 'Symphony X' *MAP29: "Moonlight Bloodbath" by Henri Vuortenvirta (Icytux) *MAP30: "doombg" by ynxyg *MAP31: "Smells like Dark Halls (Remix)" by James Paddock *MAP32: "River" by Stuart Rynn (stewboy) External Links *' ' *' ' *[http://www.doomworld.com/idgames/index.php?id=16640 Jenesis, Pt. 3: Complete] at Doomworld/idgames Category:Megawads Category:PWADs by name